Not This Time
by I Dazzle You
Summary: “Sorry dad my car broke down.” Then went up stairs and shut my window.


Bella promised Jacob she'd spend the afternoon with him, to talk things out. She didn't like the way they left things before. Then after that she was going to spend the night at Angela Weber's house. When Bella told Edward about her plans for the day he said "you don't want spend time with me. I just want to hold you" In a second he pull her into a deep hug and never lets go.

" I know but I already made these plans yesterday." She tell him gently hoping he wont get mad.

" yea but I was hoping we could go to the meadow tomorrow and lay in the grass like we did that last time." He says with a sly look in his eyes.

"But my plans are final… and Angela is expecting me tomorrow. I don't want to bail on her." I say truthfully

"well if you'd rather be with the dog then me I get it" he sys trying to make me feel guilty.

Which isn't going to work since I already told him about my plans yesterday. I give him a paned look and walk towards the door downstairs to the kitchen to get some water.

" I can't believe your over reacting about this Bella, I was just kidding. You can go to tomorrow and have fun." He smiled

"Thanks…I 'm glad you gave me permission" I said hoping he gets the sarcasm in my voice

"well I have to go meet Jasper. I'll be back later" Then he was out the door without a kiss or a goodbye. Obviously he was mad. I'll have to make it up to him later. Right now I have to make dinner for Charlie.

Late on

"hello"

"hi" I smiled " look I'm sorry about earlier I just need to do this. I have to talk to him sooner or later. And I wanted to spend a little bit more time with Angela before we graduate.

He wrapped me in his arms and kissed my forehead. "you seem tired you need to sleep" and with that I slept with no argument in his arms.

I woke up in his arms as usual. Charlie already left for work. So we ate breakfast together. He waited while I took a quick shower and got dressed. I was down stairs with my keys in my hand ready to go when he blocked the door way.

"Can at least drive you there?"

"I have a fully capable car"

"Hardly. I just don't think it's safe."

"if you drive me I won't be able to get to Angela's without my car." I laughed

"Fine" he said with a grim face.

Bella was now in her car halfway to Jacob's when she stared to think. Edward was acting strange. He was being more over protective then usual. Also very possessive. He told me not to do certain things and disapproved when I wanted to spend time with my Dad or Jacob or any of my friends.

After Jacob's

I'm so glad to be having this girl's night with Angela. I miss spending time with her. I'm glad she offered I really needed a time where I wasn't thinking about the going through the change. I was really on edge about the wedding.

I knocked on the door

"Hey how are you?" Angela greeted me with a hug.

"Hey! I'm fine how are you?"

"I'm great, I really glad you came! I've really missed you!"

"yea me too! So how are things with Ben?"

"we're great, we're going to college together. I'm so excited I can't wait."

We gabbed on and on about homework, lip gloss, college, and books. I really missed talking to her. I wanted to ask her something about Ben but I was afraid it was too personal.

"Angela, can I ask her you something? I don't want to over step but I'm just curious."

"yea, Bella what is it?"

"Does Ben sometimes…get in the way of other things you want to do."

"umm sometimes, but I always talk to him about it. If it's a final plan then there's always a line that can't be crossed. If its final and you want to do it then don't change unless you want to. Why'd you ask?"

"Its just Edward has been a little more overprotective than usual."

"did you talk to him about it?"

"yea but he wasn't too happy about it, but whatever. I guess it's nothing. Thanks Angela."

In the morning Bella and Angela go out to coffee then she goes home.

Edward is waiting for her in her room. She smiles at him. He smiles back.

"How was your day so far?"

"it just got better" my smile widens

"how about I take you out to lunch?"

"How about we get take out and go to the meadow?"

"That's a perfect idea?"

They eat their lunch in the meadow just as planned and start to talk. About good things like books and music. She misses these times with him. Where there aren't any worries. Like nothing can get in the way of them being together. They were just happy being in each other's arms in that moment. They were still in each others arms as she drifted off to sleep in her bed.

She woke up the next morning, he wasn't there. She made a pouty face and walked downstairs. She was surprised to see Charlie at the Kitchen table reading the newspaper.

"Hey Dad what are you doing here. Oh that's right it's your day off today. I forgot."

"Hey Bells! How about you spend the day with your old man huh?"

Bella thought about this. She hadn't made any definite plans with Edward. But when was she going to get an opportunity to spend a day with dad.

"sure what do you want to do?"

"well…Billy and Jacob are having a cook out down at there house and we're invited if you want to go?"

Bella thought about this too. She pictured her Dad laughing with Billy and her hang out with Jacob. Everyone happy.

She smiled and said "Yes lets go. Give me an hour and we can go."

She dashed upstairs and took a shower the got dressed. She went back into the bathroom to brush her teeth when she got back to her room Edward was there sitting calmly but tense in her rocker.

"So when were you going to tell me you were crossing the border again?" he asked

"I just decided to go about an hour ago, and sorry I didn't know I had to check with you." I was peeved that he though I had to ask.

"I just don't think it's a good Idea to go there"

"Edward. I'm going because I want to. I want to spend time with my dad and my friends today."

"well I don't like it"

"Well that's too bad because I'm still going" I turned away from his face pissed and walked downstairs. Dad was ready and so was I. We got into the cruiser and I didn't look back.

The cook off was fun! We all laughed and ate and laugh and ate. I was so tired when I got home I barely noticed Edward was in my room. This time I pulled him into my arms and he apologized. "I'm sorry Bella, I don't mean to be bossy. I just want you safe."

"I know. You only want me safe. I shouldn't have been so hard on you. I just wan to spend as much as time with my family and friends before the change."

"I understand that." He said as he nuzzled my neck which always made my heart skip a beat. The same as every other day I fell asleep in his arms.

But this time I had a dream. I was in a wedding dress and Edward was in a tux we were driving away in his Volvo. I turned back and I can see my friends and family I'm leaving behind. They all wave at me. I wave back. "Goodbye" I say.

"Bella we'll have to stack the shipment of equipment tomorrow." Mike informs me.

"Oh great. Please don't tell me it's skates a gain, because they keep falling of the shelves." I say

"No, it's basketballs this time" He says with a scowl

I groan.

On my break my cell phone rings it's Charlie

"hey Dad! What's up?"

"Hey Bella can you pick up some fish from Billy on the way home?"

"Yea sure"

"Okay bye."

I hang up

At the end of my shift I head out to my car when I get in I nearly jump. Edward is sitting in the passenger's seat.

"So you're going to see him again?"

" I have to pick up some fish from Billy"

He looked at me with an angry look. "No" he said

"What? I have to my Dad asked me!"

"You won't be able to, because your pathetic car broke down."

"My car's fine!" I say trying to start it. But It's completely dead. "what did you do!? Whatever you did you better fix it fast because I have to get that fish and get back by curfew."

"No. we'll just pick some food on the way back."

"what Edward?"

"I don't want you to go over there. It's not safe."

"take me home."

"Bella you can't possibly be mad at me."

"take me home Edward" this time I was really angry. "Now" I said in a whisper

We got there in no time in his Volvo. I jumped out of the car and walked straight to the door.

"if you don't want me to come tonight close your window."

I went inside

"Sorry dad my car broke down." Then went up stairs and shut my window.


End file.
